Feelings Revealed
by Kimi Akiko
Summary: Horatio tells Calleigh how he feels about her. Later the same night he ends up being kidnnaped. Sorry for the bad summary, I suck at them. Please Read and Review! HoratioCalleigh
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Feelings Revealed

**Pairings:** Horatio/ Calleigh

**A/N: **Hi guys! I decided that I would combine several of my Horatio/Calleigh fanfics all into one story. So I removed Coming Home but don't worry it will show in some form in this story. I hope that everyone enjoys this story! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** Umm I guess it's kind of obvious that I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters in this story. The characters in this story are copyright to their respective owners.

**Chapter 1**

Calleigh Duquesne stood in her lab over a microscope. It was way past her shift but she was determined to get this work done. Currently, she was comparing bullets, completely oblivious to everything else around her. She frowned, obviously deep in concentration. She did not even notice her boss, Lt. Horatio Caine come in.

He watched her for a few minutes, amused that she still did not realize he was there. He wondered that if he stayed quiet long enough if she would ever notice him in there. He took this time to take in just how beautiful she was. Her golden blonde her, her slim figure, and how cute she looked when she was concentrating. He grinned to himself and finally decided to get her attention.

"Hey Beautiful," he said playfully. Calleigh turned around sharply. She was obviously surprised to hear him.

"Horatio you should know not to sneak up on a girl like that," Calleigh smiled.

"Well if you weren't working so hard you would have noticed me enter," Horatio shot back and smiled at her.

"How long have you been there anyway?" Calleigh asked.

"For a few minutes," Horatio answered. Calleigh blushed and turned away slightly.

"Sorry," she said softly, her southern accent coming on strong. Horatio continued to smile at her.

"You work too hard, you should go home. Your shift ended an hour ago," Horatio said.

"Look who's talking," Calleigh replied. Horatio smirked and moved a little closer.

"So what are you working on anyway?" he asked.

"Just comparing bullets from our recent case," was Calleigh's response.

"Oh…" Horatio said quietly.

"Is something bothering you, Handsome?" Calleigh asked concern evident in her voice.

"Actually…yeah…" Horatio replied dryly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Calleigh pushed gently.

"Yeah…you see my problem is about this woman…" Horatio started. Calleigh nodded as her heart sank.

She was so much in love with Horatio but could never tell him that. She was afraid that she had waited too long now. Horatio let out a heavy sigh and edged on.

"I really love this woman. I love her so very much…but I'm afraid that she doesn't feel the same way about me…and I've been too afraid to tell her because if she doesn't feel the same way than my friendship with her will be ruined," Horatio said and paused for a moment.

"_So it's a friend of his…damn, it's probably Yelina…_" Calleigh thought to herself.

"I think that she's the most beautiful person in the world. She's just so special to me…it would hurt so much if she didn't feel the same way," Horatio finished. There was a slight pause and then Calleigh spoke.

"Wow Horatio…she'd be crazy not to return those feelings. You're a great person and not to mention you're handsome. Who is this woman anyway?" Calleigh said. She took a deep breath, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Well…" Horatio started out slowly. He suddenly seemed nervous. "Her name is…Calleigh."

Calleigh almost fell over in shock. Did she just hear him right?

"M-me?" she asked shyly. Horatio nodded. Suddenly a big grin spread across Calleigh face. "Oh Horatio…" She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace. "I feel the same way about you," she whispered softly in his ear.

"Really?" Horatio wanted to be sure. When Calleigh nodded he could not contain his excitement. He picked her up into his arms and kissed her. He kissed her with all the passion he could summon.

Calleigh of course kissed him back with the same amount of immeasurable passion. After awhile they had to pull apart for some air. Horatio put Calleigh back on the ground and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Calleigh loved the feel of his strong arms around her. She felt completely secure in these arms. Nothing could ever hurt her while she was in the warmth of them.

"I love you, Calleigh," Horatio said quietly in her ear.

"I love you, too, Horatio," Calleigh gave him a loving squeeze.

"Calleigh, I could stay like this forever," Horatio told Calleigh

"Me too, Handsome, me too," Calleigh replied and pulled Horatio into another passion filled kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Feelings Revealed

**Pairings:** Horatio/ Calleigh

**A/N: **Well I had some great reviews! It inspired me to keep writing! Thanks guys!

**Disclaimer:** Umm I guess it's kind of obvious that I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters in this story. The characters in this story are copyright to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2**

Horatio pulled into his driveway. He had a fairly eventful day; he finally told Calleigh how he felt about her. He was completely overjoyed that she actually felt the same way.

Horatio knew that he would have to keep their relationship secret. He and Calleigh were both putting their jobs on the line. If they ever got caught, he had a sneaking suspicion that Calleigh would be the one to pay. He was worried about her now. He did not want her or for him to lose their job. He should not have told her his feelings tonight. '_Damn it Horatio, you've really messed up now…_' Horatio thought. But he loved her and she loved him and that is all that really mattered to him.

Finally, after some long thought, he stepped out of his hummer. The cool night air pressed against his skin. He stood there for a short moment and breathed in the crisp air. Suddenly he heard something in the bushes move. He quickly shot his head in that direction and pulled out his gun.

He walked cautiously over the bushes and examined them closely. When he saw that there was not anything there he dismissed it as some small animal such as a cat that had been there. He walked over to his condo door and unlocked it. He stepped inside his condo.

It was a small two bedroom condo. It was very quaint actually. He had a small couch in his living room with a medium sized television set and pale blue curtains were draped over his windows.

Horatio walked over to the window and stared out it. In the darkness, he saw the outlines of the tree and bushes and something else…a person maybe? The figure quickly moved out of site. Horatio scanned his yard with his eyes but he could not find the figure.

He felt a need to know what it was. So he decided that he would go out there and investigate. He walked over to the door and stepped out. Almost immediately, he pulled his gun out, just in case he might need it. Horatio quickly scanned the area but could not find anything.

It was silent. So silent that a pin drop might be heard. Strangely, not even the nighttime insects could be heard. Horatio had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something was not right. He walked over to where the figure had disappeared. The sound of the grass crushing under his feet could be heard.

The sound of a twig snap echoed behind him. Quickly, he whipped around to see where it came from. And then it happened. He suddenly felt a searing pain on the back of his head. He lost balance and fell to the ground with a hard thump. Darkness consumed his vision and he was unconscious.

Calleigh came in early to work the next morning. When she came in she immediately went to the break room for coffee. She hardly had a wink of sleep last night. All she could think about was Horatio. Last night's event kept replaying in her heard.

Horatio the man that she had loved for so long felt the same way about her. She was completely overjoyed. She tried to not think about him but found that to be impossible. She could not wait to see him. Suddenly, Eric Delko entered the room.

He had a grime looked upon his face. Calleigh looked at Eric with a smile but as soon as she saw his look, her smile quickly faded.

"Eric, what's wrong?" Calleigh asked, concerned.

"Cal… I don't have good news…" Eric started. Calleigh nodded and waited patiently for him to continue. "It's about H. He… he's not coming in today."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Calleigh asked, growing nervous.

"He went missing late last night," Eric said grimly.

Calleigh felt her heart sink to her toes. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Oh my god… I…I don't believe it. You're joking right? Please tell me you're joking, Eric," Calleigh said her voice shaky. Eric shook his head.

"I wish I was, Calleigh," Eric said looking down at the ground.

Calleigh turned away from Eric. She felt hot tears beginning to form in her eyes. _'How? How could this possibly be happening,' _She thought to herself. Eric put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Calleigh. H is going to be okay," Eric said softly.

"I… I really hope so," was all Calleigh could say. She felt like her whole world has come crashing down


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Feelings Revealed

**Pairings:** Horatio/ Calleigh

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I've just had a lot going on. Sorry for short chapter the next one will be longer I promise! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Btw I edited this chapter a bit after I posted it. I changed Leroy Brown to Kevin Brown. A reviewer pointed out my Leroy Brown mistake, lol.

**Disclaimer:** Umm I guess it's kind of obvious that I don't own any of the CSI: Miami characters in this story. The characters in this story are copyright to their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 3**

Horatio slowly began to open his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to focus. When his vision was finally clear he examined his surroundings. He was in plain room with no furnishings. It was windowless and had stark white walls.

He had not even the faintest idea where he was. He then realized that his hands were bound together with chains. He tried to think. He had forgotten how he had gotten in here. What exactly happened? He thought to himself. He remembered last being outside in his yard and then everything from that point on was fuzzy.

He felt confused. He had no memory of coming into this room. Had he been kidnapped? What happened? Where was he? All these questions kept playing over and over again in his head.

He went to stand but the overwhelming pain in his head sent him back to the ground. He put his hand to the back of his head and then looked at his hand. He had blood on his hand from his head. He shook his head and began mentally beating himself. How could he have let something like this happen? Out of all the things that could happen to him he never expected to be kidnapped.

The door suddenly slammed open. A big, tall man with dark greased back hair entered. He looked down at Horatio as if he were a piece of rubbish.

"Caine…" The man started his voice cold.

"Where am I? Who are you? And what do you want?" Horatio was quick to question.

There was a brief moment of silence. The man stared at Horatio with his cold grey eyes. He looked as though he was trying to bore a hole through Horatio with them.

"You honestly can't be serious, Caine? You don't know who I am? Think about it Caine, just think," the man replied.

Horatio studied him for a moment. Nothing was coming to mind. Then it suddenly popped into his mind. Kevin Brown. He is Jake Brown's brother. Horatio had proved a few years back that Jake had rapped and killed fifteen women. Jake was sentenced to life in prison without parole.

Even though Horatio had presented Kevin with the evidence of his brother's crime, Kevin was still convinced that Horatio was wrong. He was and probably still is convinced that his brother was innocent. Kevin threatened Horatio that someday he would get revenge for his brother's injustice. He said he did not care how long it took; he would someday get his revenge.

"Kevin … Kevin Brown," Horatio finally stated. The man nodded and was grinning ear to ear.

"I told you I would get revenge. You didn't believe me yet here you are completely at my mercy. What are you going to do now, Caine? Huh? You're not so tough when you aren't hiding behind that cute little badge of yours," Kevin gave Horatio a sharp kick on the side and laughed. Horatio fell over and wheezed. Kevin kicked him again but this time is the stomach. Kevin bent down close to the pained Horatio and whispered. "I'm going to kill you tonight." Horatio glared at him.

"Go—to—hell," Horatio managed to cough out. "You and I both no how guilty your brother was. The evidence—" Horatio was cut off before he could finish.

"Your evidence was wrong!" Kevin said heatedly.

"My evidence… is never wrong," Horatio said.

"Lies! It was all lies! You cops… when you get desperate you pin the crime on the innocent while the real criminals are free!" Kevin said, getting angrier by the second.

"That's… not true," Horatio said and was rewarded with a punch in the face. Horatio groaned, gasping for air.

"I'm finished with this nonsense. You're going to die slowly and very painfully tonight, have any last thoughts, Caine?" Kevin stood.

"Kevin …" Horatio said still gasping. "Please don't do this to yourself… don't be like you brother."

"I'm so tired of you trying to make Jake into the bad guy! You… You're the bad guy here and I'm going to rid the world of you," Kevin said he voice was dangerous now.

"Kevin, please, they're going to find out that you killed me. Don't do this to yourself," Horatio pleaded.

Kevin closed his eyes and grinned, shaking his head slightly.

"I really don't care. As long as you're dead then me and my brother can be happy. Now Horatio Caine, we have some business to attend to…" Kevin said as he pulled out Horatio's own gun. "How would you like to be killed with your own weapon?"

Horatio shot him another glare. He was decided whether or not he should just go ahead and try to attack Kevin. He knew he certainly was not going to just sit there and just let this happen…


End file.
